Cullen Publications
by Handjob at nutella
Summary: Entre guerre des magazines, est-il possible que deux personnes s'amusent à leurs manières, et peut-être même tombent amoureuses sans que cela ne fasse des étincelles ? Sachant que leurs caractères sont radicalement opposés ? All humans Fashion sex here !


_Chapitre I : PCL _

**PDV BELLA**** :**

Sa faisait un quart d'heure que j'étais là, immobile sur une chaise dans une salle d'attente. La secrétaire me regardait d'un œil mauvais, mais je venais signer aujourd'hui mon contrat d'embauche aux Cullen Publications, alors la petite pouf elle avait intérêt à vite s'habituer à moi...

Une voix d'homme se fit alors entendre.

**- Isabella Swan ?**

- Oui, c'est moi !

Je me levais, lui serrais la main puis nous nous dirigions vers ce que je pensais être un bureau. Après avoir fermé la porte, l'homme, que je présumé être monsieur Cullen, s'assit et je pris place en face de lui.

**- Bien Mlle Swan, j'ai passé en revu votre C.V ainsi que tout votre dossier et il me semble que vous êtes la meilleure candidate à ce poste. Yale Law school... C'est précisément là que je voulais envoyer mon fils mais rien à faire ; M. Tête de mule a préféré s'éloigner de nous en choisissant Columbia.**

- Eh bien monsieur, Columbia et Yale font toutes deux partie de l'Ivy League et elles n'ont rien à envier l'une de l'autre.

Il rigola légèrement.

**- J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là pour lui dire cela ...**

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître une magnifique furie blonde suivit d'un petit mannequin brun.

**- Il en est hors de question ! Je t'interdis de la mettre en couverture après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir pendant les shootings, JAMAIS !** s'écriait la blonde.

**- Peut-être qu'elle est ... Bon sûrement très agaçante mais sa ne change rien, cette fille va faire exploser nos ventes,** répliqua la petite brune.

**- Hum...hum. LES FILLES ! Nan mais où vous croyez-vous ? Mon bureau n'est pas un moulin à vent ! Je suis en pleine réunion !** Dit mon futur employeur.

**- Pardon Carlisle**, dirent-elles en chœur.

**- Bon que se passe-t-il encore ?** demandait-il agacé.

**- Moss ne doit pas être en couverture; après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Et puis pour trois malheureuses photos il lui faut tout ****Vogue**** à ses pieds !** Pépia la grande blonde.

**- Oui mais elle a du talent, elle est jeune et elle vient de fonder sa propre ligne ; on pourrait en faire notre alliée commerciale ...**

La bimbo rechigna devant le fait de sa collègue. Cette dernière avait le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Bon Alice à raison ; Kate Moss en couverture et puis c'est tout. Il faut parfois savoir ravaler sa fierté ma belle**, rajouta t-il a l'attention de la blonde.

La présumé Alice, dégaina un sourire satisfait. Puis, Mr. Cullen se retourna vers moi :

**- Veuillez m'excuser Mlle Swan ! A cause de ses deux chichiteuse, je n'ai pas eue l'occasion de vous présenter.**

- Ce n'est rien, le rassurais-je

Puis m'avançant vers elles, je me présentais dans les formes :

**- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan la nouvelle avocate pour ****Vogue**** mais appelez moi Bella, juste Bella.  
**  
Sous le regard de la blonde, Alice me salua poliment.

**- Je suis Alice Whitlock, rédactrice en chef de Vogue USA, fille de Carlisle, ici présent et femme de Jasper, le rédacteur en chef de ****GQ****... tu sais le magasine pour homme,** précisa t-elle.

**- Euh ... Oui sûrement ... Je ...  
**  
Merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que je rougisse comme une conne !

**- Alice, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait l'air de lire des magazines pour hommes, si ?**

**- Euh ... Oh merde !**

**- Oui, donc c'est ce que je disais. Puis se retournant vers moi : Je m'appelle Rosalie, Rosalie Hale. Je suis la co-rédactrice en chef de ****Vogue**** et la meilleure amie de la toute petite chose à mes côtés,** souria-t-elle

_Vu comme vous vous chamailler dirait pas..._  
**  
- Hum... Ok,** dis-je poliment.

Carlisle se leva de son fauteuil, et nous ouvrir galamment la porte. Manière très polie de nous dire de dégager...

**- Bon les filles, je vous laisse Isabella. Vous lui montrerez son bureau ainsi que les locaux.**

Il s'apprêta a fermé la porte mais se ravisa.

**- Au fait pendant que j'y pense Mlle Swan ; ce soir à lieu la grande réception annuelle des magasines américains. Tâchez d'être au Crowne Plaza pour 21h. Vous y rencontrerez la crème des journalistes et je tiens aussi à vous présenter mes fils. Tenue de soirée exigée bien entendu.**

**- Bien j'y serai**, répondis-je calmement.

C'est ainsi, accompagné de mes deux nouvelles amies, que je visitais-en une après-midi - les locaux de Vogue. J'avais déjà rencontré Esmée qui n'était autre que Mme Cullen et la rédactrice en chef de Architectural Digest. J'avais aussi appris que Mr. Cullen senior s'occupait de Wired. Puis j'avais fait la connaissance du mari d'Alice, Jasper. Ces deux là c'est toute une histoire...

Une fois fini, elles eurent la bonne idée de s'occuper de moi... sur le plan physique s'attend.

Elles avaient recherché la robe parfaite pour moi et été allé jusqu'à trouver la couleur parfaitement assortis a ma robe et m'en avait verni les ongles.

Il était 17h45 j'étais morte de fatigue et Alice tenait absolument à passer chez moi pour choisir mes sous-vêtements.

_MES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS ! merde._

Non mais vous vous rendez compte sa fait 5 heures qu'on se connaît et elle veut débarquer chez moi pour voir des choses que ma propre maman n'a jamais vu au grand JAMAIS.

Bon réfléchissons...

1h30 avant qu'Alice ne débarque chez moi.

15 minutes de trajet en taxis jusqu'à chez moi.

Sans compter les bouchons monstres...

_Bzzz Bzzz ..._

Mon portable vibre...

_**De Jacob :**__** Ai envie de toi. Souviens-toi de notre PCR (plan cul régulier) .Dans 20 minutes à ton appart. Ne me fait pas attendre Bee.  
J.**_

_Non, ça mon coco, c'est clair que je te ferais pas attendre..._

J'étais enfin à mon appart' : juste à temps pour accueillir Jacob.

Jacob m'attendait, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Je lui répondis par un sourire coquin et une œillade.

Le prenant par le col de sa chemise, je plongeais directement mes lèvres sur les siennes et plaquais mon corps contre le sien chaud bouillant ...

Coincé entre le mur et moi, je pouvais sentir que Le soldat Jack était au garde à vous. Je souris contre sa bouche.

Je suçais, léchais et mordillais sa lèvre supérieure. A l'entendre gémir, j'imagine que sa ne devez pas être désagréable._ (June : Tu parles ! Il va faire une éjaculation précoce le p'tit gars )_

Il resserra son étreinte pour m'adresser un regard suppliant. J'acquiesçais et me retourner pour ouvrir la porte.

A peine venions nous d'entrer, que Jake me plaqua contre la porte.

**- Ce soir ce sera speed chérie ; je te veux... toi et tout de suite.  
**  
J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, et il nous conduit dans la pièce qui me sert de chambre.

Il me renversa sur le lit déjà bondé de centaines de vêtements et une pensée funeste me traverse l'esprit, paix à eux ce soir...

Ses yeux brillent et je sens son désir monter ... tout comme moi. Il se redresse sans me quitter du regard et vire sa veste, sa chemise, sa cravate détachée...en passant le tout par dessus la tête, en une fois...

Mon bas ventre était en feu _(June : pas le mien en tout cas mdr)( Cléo : le mien non plus rassures-toi)_

A mon tour j'enlève mes chaussures du bout du pied et remonte ma robe au niveau du nombril.

Ma culotte, toute mouillée, attisait le feu dans les yeux de mon amant.

Relevant complètement ma robe et la faisant passer par dessus ma tête, il la balança loin derrière lui. Puis il s'empara de ma bouche avec avidité.

Sa main gauche malaxait mes seins, le droit d'abord puis le gauche. Ce que sa pouvait être bon. Je gémis.

Puis, il fit descendre sa main gauche jusqu'au niveau de ma culotte et se fraya un chemin jusque dans mon intimité complètement trempée.

De ses doigts il écarta mes lèvres intimes et se mit à les caresser.

**- Bordel Bella, t'es trempée**, dit-il en lâchant mes lèvres.

Sa main sortit de ma culotte et j'en profiter pour l'enlever, me retrouvant complètement nue face à lui.

Je me relevais légèrement, et commença à lui défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Je le regardais toujours dans les yeux. Je fis descendre la fermeture éclair et bientôt son pantalon rejoignit ma robe, par terre.

Ne lui resté plus que son boxer... a non il ne lui reste plus rien maintenant.

Il posa son genou gauche sur le lit et prit ma jambe gauche et la pose sur son épaule. Collant son érection contre ma chatte toute trempée, il me fit languir.

**- Putain... Jacob**, me plaignis-je

**- Dis moi ce que tu veux ... dis le maintenant**

- Je...Je te veux ! PRENDS MOI !  
  
Et d'un puissant coup de rein il me pénétra. Nous poussâmes un cri. C'était si bon. Si extraordinaire de l'avoir en moi ; il me remplissait entièrement. Nous restâmes immobiles un instant, savourant cet instant. Puis, doucement, je me mis à onduler des hanches alors qu'il me donnait de petits coups de butoir. Chaque fois un peu plus fort, un peu plus brutal.

**-Putain... t'es si serrée... si bonne.**

Il accentuait ses poussées dans mon entre.

**- Plus fort Jake... Prends-moi plus fort.**

Sans plus attendre, il accéda à ma demande. Je ne contrôlai plus les cris qui s'échappaient de ma bouche.  
Il vint caresser durement mon clitoris m'envoyant des milliers de décharges électriques. Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir et lui non plus apparemment.

**- Be-Bella... Jouis pour moi... Je vais venir... Putain...**

Ces simples paroles accompagnées de ses caresses et de son membre en moi m'envoyèrent au septième ciel.

**- Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Jacob ! Oh Mon Dieu !**

Il me pénétra une dernière fois avant de sombrer lui aussi dans la jouissance.

**- Putain Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

Epuisé, il enleva ma jambe de son épaule et s'écroula a coté de moi. Je reprenais difficilement ma respiration.

**- C'était... cool Jake.**

**- Ouais...comme toujours**, dit-il malicieusement

**- Te flatte pas trop va !** Dis-je en rigolant

Jake, mis à part qu'il était mon PCR, était devenu au fil du temps, mon meilleur ami. Nous nous voyions chaque semaine, en général une fois, pour faire des choses pas très catholiques.

Nous avions fait le test du MST et nous avions arrêté la capote. Cependant je prenais toujours la pilule. Il n'était pas question d'avoir un gosse maintenant.

_Soupir  
_  
**- Bon maintenant il faut que tu parte ; une collègue de travail ne vas pas tarder a débarquer et j'ai pas envie de lui donner d'explication sur... nous deux.**

**- Aurais-tu honte d'avouer que toi, Bella Swan, tu as un plan cul régulier ?** Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui balançais l'oreiller à la figure. Puis me relevais –difficilement- et ramassais les affaires de mon ami, qui étaient par terre. Je les lui balançais et dis :

**- Dépêche toi beau brun : je dois me préparé pour le gala.**

- Ah oui... J'en conclus que tu as été embauchée, dit-il en souriant.

**- Bonne déduction Sherlock. Maintenant tu te magnes ! Allez !**

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était déjà habillé et s'apprêtait à sortir.

**- Merci encore Belly Bells ; appelle moi !**

- Oui, je n'y manquerais pas.

Et je refermais la porte. Elle ne restait pas fermée très longtemps puisqu' Alice sonnait à ma porte à peine deux minutes après. Elle me bousculait suivi de près par Rosalie qui avec ses yeux de merlan frit me dit :

**- Désolée, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher ...** Et elle baissait la tête

- **Qui aurait pu ?** lui souriais-je. La furie nommée Alice m'interrompait :

**- Bon j'espère que t'es bien épilée parce qu'on a plus le temps de faire façe aux montrueux poils de tes jambes.** Me lança-t-elle

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle courait fouiller dans les tiroirs de ma chambre, et je la regardait interloquée balançer tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur le lit qui était déjà bien encombré. Rosalie qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce allait parler mais elle fut couper par Alice qui lança le plus normalement du monde :

**- Non tu ne rêve pas Rose cette piaule sent le sexe à plein nez et non nous ne lui poserons pas de question tout de suite parce que nous sommes en retard. VOILA ! J'ai trouvé les sous-vêtements sa devrait aller.**

_C'est quoi ces filles ..._

Des sous-vêtements chairs pour coller à ma robe. Alice en avait un bustier YSL noir et blanc, Rosalie une bleue marine Miu Miu qui lui enveloppait bien les seins mais qui faisait très classe et Alice me mit sous le nez une Galliano écru avec des perles et des pastilles dorées et un châle écru.

S'en suit pendant une heure une séance maquillage et de bavardage où j'avais galéré à leur faire changer de sujet de conversation pour éviter de leur dévoiler mes Activités Sexuelles avec Jake. 20h52 s'affichait sur mon micro-onde. Nous étions prêtes mais allions être en retard. Je me marmonnais :

**- On n'arrivera jamais pour 21h, Carlisle va nous tuer.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas il a prévu le coup le gala ne commence qu'à 21h30. **me rassura Rose

**- C'est Charmant comme attention !** m'exclamais-je  
**  
- Mon papa est un gentleman !** Exultait Alice des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_Je veux bien le croire ..._

Arrivée en bas de mon immeuble, je m'attendais à du grandiose, genre une limousine, mais Alice m'indiquait une Mini cooper noir laquée. J'avançais et Rosalie comprenant ma surprise me dit :  
**  
- Pas de belles voitures Bella sinon on se ferait trop remarquer par les paparazzis.**  
**  
- Ah oui ... Je ... Comprends.**

Nous arrivions à l'hôtel de luxe où se déroulait le Gala. Sa faisait bien une heure et demie que je parlais ou plutôt que Mike Newton me parlait. C'étais l'avocat de notre concurrent européen ELLE et il ne me lâchait pas d'une semaine.

J'en avais assez, j'avais déjà supporté tous les petits vieux qui essayaient de me filler un rencard sous les yeux de leurs femmes et là y'avait le blondinet qui me suivait comme un toutou. Je le décidais alors et lui dit en appuyant bien sur un certain mot :

**- Oh Mike, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir allez faire CACA à moins que vous ne vouliez m'accompagner**. _( Cléo : Chapeau cocotte le pire « tue l'amour » de tous le temps !) (June : Caca... Pipi *explose de rire*)_

Le pauvre ne comprenait rien et me regardait interloqué, il finit par se reprendre :

**- Euh ... oh non bien-sûr ... Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps Me Swan.**

**-Très bien, alors à un de ces jours Mikey.** _(June : petite pensée a Mikey Rourke, sex symbol dans son temps ... pas comme newton -')_ _(Cléo : Ou pas !)  
_  
Je lui donnais ma coupe de champagne et me dirigeais vers les toilettes pour me rafraichir. Bien évidement Newton m'avait tellement énervée que j'étais entrée dans les toilettes pour Hommes et là devant moi se tenait un dieu grec ... NON : DIEU en personne qui pissait dans l'urinoir et qui me regardait bouche-bée, suite à mon intrusion.

_

**PDV EDWARD**

5 mots : Putin de journée de merde.

Comme si la journée n'avait pas assez bien commencé, il a fallu que Yorkie vienne me faire chier. Il ne peut pas fermer sa gueule celui-là, c'est plus fort que lui. Pour dire des conneries du genre...  
_  
_Monsieur le gay de service_ (JUNE & CLEO : paix a tout les gays qui lisent cette fiction -s'il y en a- : nous vous voulons que du bien)_ veut a tout prix un assistant, et j'insiste bien sur le fait que se soit un homme, assistant personnel pour répondre a ses besoins.

Selon Eric c'est uniquement pour qu'on lui serve du café Starbuck chaud et deux croissants en provenance de l'épicerie PAUL importés de France, croustillants de préférence ; et cela tout les jours de l'année. _( Cléo : Bah voyons ! Et Rose se plaint de Moss -')  
_  
_Tu parles !_

Selon moi c'était uniquement pour se faire sauter dans son bureau. (June : Chaud Lapin le Yorkie ! :) )

L'image de deux mecs en train de s'enculer par derrière provoqua en moi un début d'érection.

Je dois être complètement cinglé pour qu'un truc comme cela m'excite.

Fait chier ! Je ne peux pas aller au gala avec cette barre entre les jambes. Je me demande si Jessica est encore à son poste à cette heure ci ...

_Oh et puis merde ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !  
_  
Je m'emparais du combiné et appuyais sur la touche prévue pour ma secrétaire.

**- Mr Cullen ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix voulue sensuelle. _(June : Je rêve ou y'a deux sens dans la phrase ? VOIX DE PUTE, VOIX DE PUTE ! )_

**- Beaucoup pour moi ... Viens me sucer.**

- Avec grand plaisir monsieur...

Moins d'une minute plus tard, c'est une Jessica en talons aiguilles et jupe extra courte –ou hautement remontée- qui fit son apparition dans mon bureau.

Sans que j'ai a lui demandé, elle se plaça entre mes jambes et ouvrit mon pantalon qui tomba mollement au sol _(June : On voit la pro)_

Je me soulevais un peu, afin d'enlever mon caleçon.

Elle commença par lécher mon sexe tendu.

Je gémis.

Puis elle le prit en entier dans sa bouche et le pompa avec avidité. Parfois, elle alternait entre sa langue et ses dents, me faisant grogner de plaisir.

Cette fille est une pute à l'état brute. _(June : Qu'est-ce que je disais -' )_

La vision que j'avais était plus qu'excitante ; une blondasse entrain de me lécher le gland c'était tout à fait jouissif. Je n'en devins que plus dur.

**- Putain...**

Je m'enfonçais encore plus profondément dans sa bouche. Elle activa le va et vient encore plus vite. Elle me léchait, me suçait, m'aspirait et plus encore.

Je n'allais pas tarder à venir; je le sentais. Mes gémissements se mélangeaient à mes nombreux grognements.

**- Je vais ... Je Viiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeennnss.**

Je me déversais dans sa bouche, et la cochonne avala tout sans rechigner, au contraire avec un sourire aguicheur.

Je me remettais doucement de mes sensations. Peu à peu mon cœur retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal.

Je remarquais tout d'abord que Jessica était toujours présente. Puis en second lieu, l'horloge affichait 20h.

Connaissant ma sœur et son amour pour les fringues, l'évènement de ce soir avait dû être reporté de plusieurs dizaines de minutes. J'avais donc environ 1h devant moi. Mais je ne supportais pas les gens en retard alors je devais arriver à 21h pétante. Sans oublier que je devais passer prendre Lauren.

Je me relevais de ma chaise, pris mes affaires –c'est-à-dire mes clés de Volvo et ma veste- et m'avança vers la sortie.

Avant de refermer la porte, et sans me retourné je lançais a Jessica :

**- Tu n'oublieras pas de fermer derrière toi.**

_Goujat, Moi ? Humm... pas que je sache._

Je montais rapidement dans ma voiture : la nuit était déjà là et ont pouvait voir les étoiles briller _( June : je sais MDR un peu de poésie après ce lemon __ )_

Arrivé chez moi, je montais directement l'escalier et pris la direction de la salle de bains. Une bonne douche était ce qu'il me fallait.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais sec et il ne me restait plus qu'à choisir le costume idéal.

J'optais simple : chemise blanche, nœud papillon et smoking.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, m'apprit qu'il était 20h45. Bien j'avais juste le temps de prendre Lauren au passage et de nous rendre à la soirée.

Cette dernière m'attendait sur le bord du trottoir.

C'était la fête aux prostituées ou quoi ?  
Vêtu d'un simple robe à paillettes et de bottes à talons de plus de 10 cm, Lauren me faisait honte.

Elle monta dans la voiture et me fit un baiser sonore sur la joue. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me concentrais sur la route.

**- Tu es au courant que l'on va à un gala ?** Demandais-je

**-Oh oui ! M'en parle pas ! Qui va aux fêtes de charité maintenant ? C'est totalement Has-been,** se moque-t-elle.

**- Tellement OUT que Brangelina sera présent...** marmonais-je.

**- Hein ? T'as dit quoi mon Eddy Chou ?**

**-Rien.**

Coup de chance pour moi, nous pénétrâmes bien vite dans la salle de réception. Il n'était que 21h et comme prévu la soirée avait été reculée de 30 minutes. Pourtant plusieurs petits groupes de discussion s'étaient déjà formés.

Le début de soirée passa très vite. J'avais eu l'occasion de discuter avec mes parents et plusieurs autres personnes. Mon meilleur ami, Emmett, qui était co-éditeur en chef de GQ s'amusait comme un fou.

Vers le milieu de la soirée, je m'excusais auprès des personnes avec lesquelles je discutais et dû me rendre aux toilettes.

J'étais parfaitement à mon aise entrain de pisser quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur une petite brune aux yeux chocolats.

_Et merde. Elle est bandante._

-

Voilà notre premier chapitre en collaboration ! Com's Com's Com's !

Sinon voici les liens des robes :

Robe d'Alice '' .

Robe de Bella '' .com/WindowsLiveWriter/JohnGalliano2010_D6A9/JOHN-GALLIANO%20(4)_ (Sans le blouson)

Robe de Rosalie '' .

Robe de Lauren '' /shakira/shakira-ultra-sexy-dans-sa-mini-robe-a-paillettes_40835_

Smocking Edward '' .

Vous pourrez aussi nous retrouver sur Fanfiction avec le titre de Cullen Publications sur le compte de Handjobatnutella ou bien a notre adresse Msn : 


End file.
